Sevenoaks Parkway
Images Description Sevenoaks Parkway is a large parkway station located on the South Eastern Mainline, in the south of the large town of Sevenoaks. It is approximatley 51 miles from London Charing Cross and is one of the buisiest stations outside of London. It is formed of 4 through platforms on the Relief lines, 4 through platforms on the Fast lines, 2 passing lines and 2 bay platforms used by services back to London and Ramsgate General. It is where the line towards Rainham & Cozenton and Faversham diverges off from the mainline at Market Street Junction. On the western side of the station used to be the location of the now out of use Sevenoaks Northill Yard, a fairly large distribution train yard that saw use since the line opened up until 1999, when stock was transfered to either Margate, Lofton or Farebridge. A large housing estate, as well as a second station exit has now been constructed on the site of the yard. History Platforms There are a total of 10 platforms at Sevenoaks Parkway, numbered: 1a, 1, 2, 3, 4a, 4b, 5, 6, 7 and 8. All of the platforms are signalled for bi-directional operation: Platform 1a - An unelectrified bay platform for the hourly service from Sevenoaks Parkway to Ramsgate General. Platform 1 - Up relief platform used by semi-fast and stopping services from Rainham & Cozenton and Margate. Platform 2 - Bi-Directional relief platform used by semi-fast and stopping services to and from Rainham & Cozenton and Margate. Platform 3 - Down Relief platform used by semi-fast and stopping services to Rainham & Cozenton and Margate. Platform 4a and 4b - A single platform split into two using the "Cambridge layout" used by services back to London Charing Cross or Tonbridge. Platform 5 - An overflow loop platform that sees most use for stabling EMUs and during the Peak. Platform 6 - Up fast platform used by services from Faversham, Margate and Dover. Platform 7 - Down fast platform used by services to Faversham, Margate and Dover. Platform 8 - Down fast platform used by services to Faversham. The track layout on this platform was altered to allow a Faversham service and a Dover service to depart simultaneously without conflicting movements. Services The typical off peak service pattern on Mondays - Saturdays is as follows: 9 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross, of which: * 3 are Fast * 4 are Semi-Fast * and 2 call at all stations as far as East Minsterton, before becoming Semi-Fast. 4 Trains per hour to Margate Central, of which: * 2 are Express services continuing to Dover Priory * 2 call at all stations. 3 Trains per hour to Rainham & Cozenton, of which: * 2 call at all stations * 1 is an Express that continues onward to Faversham. 1 Train per hour to Ramsgate General, calling at all stations. 2 Trains per hour to Tonbridge, calling at all stations. (Southern) Sundays 7 Trains per hour to London Charing Cross, of which: * 4 are Fast * 2 are Semi-Fast * and 1 calls at all stations as far as East Minsterton, before becoming Semi-Fast. 4 Trains per hour to Margate Central, of which: * 2 are Express services continuing to Dover Priory * 1 calls at all stations * 1 is a Semi-fast to Cheriton. 2 Trains per hour to Rainham & Cozenton, of which: * 1 call at all stations * 1 is an Express that continues onward to Faversham. 1 Train per 2 hours to Ramsgate General, calling at all stations. 1 Train per hour to Tonbridge, calling at all stations. (Southern) Category:Stations Category:Terminus Stations